Echec et mat
by Bony
Summary: Fin de l'épisode "Twilight" - 2x23, vue d'un autre toit et la rencontre qui s'en suit.
1. Echec

Disclaimer : la série NCIS est la propiété de D.P Bellisario, CBS et Paramount. Je ne gagne rien avec cette histoire, ceci étant valable pour les deux chapitres.

N/A : un grand MERCI à Midship pour sa relecture, ainsi qu'à Parden pour avoir mis les extraits de cet épisode sur son site.

* * *

**ECHEC….**

Les deux premières cibles venaient d'apparaître sur le toit. Il les reconnut à leur allure. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il savait par expérience qu'il ne fallait pas se déclarer vainqueur avant la fin de la partie, mais elle paraissait bien engagée pour lui. Il avait conçu cette opération de longue date et pour l'instant aucune anicroche n'était venu troubler la partie.

La troisième cible était à son tour dans son champ de vision. Les coups de feu s'étaient tus. Gibbs et DiNozzo essayaient de stopper le missile. Il les en savait capable. S'il voulait que le missile atteigne son but, il n'avait qu'à appuyer sur la détente de son fusil et son nom ferait la une de tous les journaux. Mais l'acte qu'il allait commettre passerait inaperçu du grand public, mais serait bien plus lourd de sens, il allait s'attaquer au NCIS après s'être servi du FBI, deux agence gouvernementales, deux sœurs ennemies.

Il hocha légèrement la tête lorsque Gibbs tira sur la mallette. Méthode brutale mais efficace, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Ils les observa recharger leurs armes. L'un de ses hommes profita de ce moment d'accalmie et de faiblesse pour sortir de sa cachette. Il n'eut le temps de tirer qu'une seule balle mais elle atteignit l'agent Todd en pleine poitrine. Instinctivement sa main se crispa sur la détente, il jura intérieurement tout en maudissant l'imbécile qui venait de tirer.

Il ne pouvait détacher son regard du petit groupe, et il ferma les yeux quelques secondes lorsqu'il constata les regards soulagés des deux hommes. Elle n'avait rien et ne lui fallut que quelques secondes avant de se relever, aidée par ses coéquipiers.

Cela allait être son moment. Il détailla, une dernière fois, les trois agents, trois cibles statiques sur un toit… tout cela était presque trop facile. Il voyait l'agent DiNozzo parler, il paraissait en forme malgré sa récente maladie et son tête à tête explosif avec une bombe. Puis, il s'attarda sur l'Agent Todd, une femme remarquable et forte tête. Elle l'avait impressionné les deux fois où il avait été en sa présence et il comprenait ce qui pouvait charmer Gibbs en elle. Puis enfin, il se focalisa sur l'agent Gibbs… c'était lui qu'il avait choisi. Un homme déterminé et tenace. Gibbs lui avait prouvé qu'il ne s'était pas trompé quand il avait remué ciel et terre pour le retrouver après la prise d'otages au NCIS. "Œil pour œil, dent pour dent", phrase sacrée que Gibbs appliquait. De là où il venait, elle avait aussi un sens important. C'était un ennemi digne de ce nom et il s'en voulait presque pour ce qu'il allait faire. Il ne prenait pas beaucoup de risque et Gibbs méritait mieux que ça, mais on lui avait demandé d'agir vite et fort, mais la prochaine fois….

Le moment tant attendu allait arriver. Ses mains ne tremblaient pas, son cœur battait normalement, sa respiration était calme. Il ne pouvait pas rater sa cible. Il avait tenu compte de tout cela lorsqu'il avait choisi cet immeuble. Si facile à piéger… c'était dommage de devoir sacrifier cette pièce du jeu ; mais il en faut pour atteindre la reine.

Il verrouilla sa cible ; elle souriait. Aucun d'eux ne se doutait du piège qui était en train de se refermer. La confiance, c'était un de leur point faible et il tenait en joue le deuxième point faible de l'équipe, la pièce maîtresse, celle qui pouvait faire basculer la partie, déstabiliser l'ennemi. Il appuya sur la détente, regarda le corps de Kate tomber à la renverse, une balle entre les deux yeux.

"Sorry, Caitlin", murmura-t-il sans aucun état d'âme.

Il rangea son arme. Son prochain face à face avec Gibbs allait sûrement s'avérer passionnant.


	2. et mat !

**… ET MAT !**

Gibbs s'avança sur le toit, puis se baissa pour caresser le sol. Les traces de sang avaient disparu depuis plusieurs jours déjà, le soleil et la pluie ayant fait leur travail d'érosion. Soudain son instinct lui dicta qu'il n'était pas seul, il se releva prestement tout en dégainant.

L'homme fit quelques pas afin que son visage soit éclairé par les derniers rayons du soleil. Les traits de Gibbs se durcirent. Comment osait-il ? Sa rage fut plus forte que tous les autres sentiments et il se jeta sur lui, le plaquant contre le mur, son arme pointée juste à la base du crâne.

"Je croyez que vous n'étiez pas pour le suicide, Ari ?" dit-il d'une voix aussi froide que le bleu de ses yeux.

"Et je ne le suis toujours pas, Agent Gibbs…. Je ne suis pas armé…" répondit-il, en tentant de se dégager de la pression du canon de l'arme.

"Vous croyez me faire avaler ce foutu mensonge comme tous les autres ? Je ne suis pas Fornell."

"Non, vous n'êtes pas Fornell, et c'est pour ça que vous devriez vous retourner."

Gibbs hésita, il n'avait aucune confiance en Ari, puis il s'exécuta. Il vit alors le petit point lumineux rouge sur sa poitrine qui glissait lentement pour se stopper entre ses yeux.

"Je suis sans arme, pas l'homme en face. Il a ordre de tirer s'il m'arrive quelque chose ; tuez-moi et vous n'aurez que quelques secondes pour savourer votre vengeance… Tous les soirs à la même heure, vous venez ici. Je vous ai observé" il désigna d'un geste l'immeuble sur lequel il s'était embusqué.

"Et vous avez traversé la rue pour me dire ça ?"

"Non, je vous aurais juste envoyé une balle pour vous dire ça… Je voulais vous parler."

Gibbs plissa les yeux, essayant de comprendre les motivations d'Ari. "Ne me dites pas que vous avez des remords et que vous voulez l'absolution avant que je ne vous tue."

"Comme tout soldat, on ne m'a pas appris à avoir des remords, mais vous le savez aussi bien que moi, Gibbs. Et je crois qu'il est trop tard pour l'absolution. Quant à me tuer…"

"Un soldat ?" répéta Gibbs "Ho, non, Ari ! Vous n'êtes pas un soldat, vous n'êtes qu'un salopard de terroriste."

"Un agent double, Gibbs" rectifia Ari. "Si non, comment expliquez-vous que je ne vous aie pas tués, vous et DiNozzo ? Le missile aurait atteint sa cible, tuant une centaine de gentils soldats rentrant au pays, accueillie par femmes et enfants. Ca, ajouté à la mort de trois agents du NCIS après avoir roulé dans la farine le FBI… avouez que cela aurait fait plutôt bien sur mon CV."

"Vous n'êtes plus un agent double depuis longtemps. C'est vous qui dirigiez la cellule de Washington, vous m'avez menti en disant que vous ne saviez rien."

"Je dirais plutôt que j'ai omis une partie de la vérité, mais je ne dirigeais rien, je me suis juste servi des circonstances en semant des petits cailloux blancs. Et puis, je vous avais précisé que toute info avez un prix que vous ne voudriez pas payer."

"Le prix était ma vie."

"J'avoue vous avoir menti sur ce coup-là. "

"Vous avez retourné votre veste, vous avez embrassé les idées de ceux que vous deviez combattre."

Ari laissa échapper un rire. "Une certaine forme du syndrome de Stockholm ? Je vais peut-être vous décevoir, Gibbs, mais je ne crois plus aux idéaux d'aucun de mes employeurs, ni de ceux avec qui je suis censé me battre, ni de ceux que je dois combattre. J'ai juste opté pour ceux qui me paraissaient les moins sectaires… Et vous avez de la chance, vous faite partie des gentils."

"Pourquoi ? "

"Pourquoi Caitlin et pourquoi pas vous ? Deux fois, je vous ai permis d'arrêter des attaques et même si j'ai toujours réussi à faire porter le chapeau à un autre, ma couverture était menacée. Je me suis donc trouvé face à un dilemme, laisser la cellule de Washington mener à bien son action ou la stopper tout en sacrifiant la vie de l'un des vôtres pour donner le change. Il a donc fallu que je prenne une décision et Caitlin, en tant qu'ancien agent de la FBI rattachée à la protection du président, était une cible de choix. Bien sûr, j'aurais pu opter pour l'une de vos supercheries et la faire passer pour morte, mais il y avait le risque que le subterfuge soit découvert avec des conséquences dont personne n'aurait voulu…. Grâce à elle, je vais pouvoir gravir un nouvel échelon… un pas de plus dans la guerre contre le terrorisme !"

Gibbs tournait dans tous les sens les sous-entendus d'Ari, mais il arrivait toujours aux mêmes conclusions, conclusions qu'il se refusait d'admettre.

"Je vous le redemande : qu'auriez-vous fait dans ma situation ?"

"Je vous le répète : suicide" dit-il d'un ton qui ne trahissait aucune émotion.

"C'est ce qui me plaît chez vous, Gibbs, votre sens de l'honneur… je ne sais pas ce que vous valez en tant qu'ami mais en tant qu'ennemi… cela aurait été dommage de vous tuer de cette manière."

Les deux hommes se jaugèrent du regard. Gibbs déplaça légèrement ses doigts sur la crosse et appuya sur la détente. Par réflexe, Ari se protégea la tête mais la balle passa plusieurs mètres au-dessus de lui. Lorsqu'il se releva, Gibbs avait abaissé son arme. Il s'approcha d'Ari. Ils étaient face à face, tellement proches que chacun pouvait entendre la respiration de l'autre.

"Si vous approchez de mon équipe ou que je vous rencontre encore une fois, que ce soit fortuit ou prémédité, je vous jure que cette fois je vous tue" promit Gibbs d'une voix juste audible pour Ari.

Ari soutint le regard froid et intransigeant de Gibbs encore quelques secondes avant de s'éloigner vers la porte.

"Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous… alors pour l'un de nous deux, il vaut mieux ne plus se croiser" ajouta Ari avant de disparaître.

Gibbs ne se retourna pas, il avait les yeux fixés droit devant lui, immobile.

"Il le vaut mieux pour vous, Ari, il le vaut mieux pour vous" murmura-t-il.

* * *

N/A : il y a quelques invraisemblances par rapport au 1° chapitre 'Echec…' mais je n'avais pas vraiment prévu de suite. 


End file.
